


Flatmate Boundaries

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(770): I was trying to be quiet until started to feel like my cock was being dipped in a rainbow and then I stopped caring temporarily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatmate Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> for bonus challenge #6 at summerpornathon.

**From: Gwen  
07:30**  
Do we need to have another talk about flatmate boundaries?

 **From: Merlin  
07:32**  
I was trying to be quiet until started to feel like my cock was being dipped in a rainbow and then I stopped caring temporarily

 **From: Gwen  
07:34**  
too much information

 **From: Merlin  
07:34**  
sorry

 **From: Gwen  
07:40**  
it's fine just...go round to his next time

 **From: Merlin:  
07:42 **  
um

 **From: Merlin  
07:43**  
next time's looking like it'll be in about five min

 **From: Gwen  
07:44 **  
oh ffs


End file.
